plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Torchwood (PvZH)
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Tree Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = Peas behind this get +2 . |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Feel the burn, I COMMAND YOU!}} Torchwood is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 1 to play, and has 3 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability gives any Pea plant behind it +2 until it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Tree Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Ability: '''Peas behind this get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description ''Feel the burn, I COMMAND YOU! Strategies With As said by the tutorial of the game, Repeater behind a Torchwood is a good strategy, as the Repeater is able to do a lot of damage to a zombie or a zombie hero with a total of 8 damage. Other peashooting plants can substitute and even replace the Repeater, for example, the Skyshooter, the Threepeater or the Pea Pod. Additionally, Torchwood can be used as a cheap wall due to its relatively high durability for cost. Usually, the Torchwood will survive and then the player could plant a Peashooter for more damage. Black-Eyed Pea can become a very big threat with Torchwood, as it will limit the zombie hero for trick usage, as well as getting a very powerful plant early in the match. Unlike the main series games, Torchwood can boost Snow Pea's attack without thawing its ice pea and protect it, making it more powerful. It can also be used to tank some hits, as 3 health is considerably a lot on the 1st turn. For a simple early-game deck, Torchwood is a great plant to have a few of in a deck, along with many pea plants. If you have no good plants (like early in the game or if you have used all cards in the deck) you can use boosting tricks on a Torchwood as a last resort. Against Because of its health, Torchwood can be difficult to dispose of until later into the game. Tricks such as Nibble, Locust Swarm, and Rocket Science can be used to attack the plant protected by Torchwood, or the Torchwood itself can be destroyed by tricks like Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. If the player is Electric Boogaloo or Professor Brainstorm, they can use Electrobolt against this. Another strategy is to allow Torchwood to live and boost the pea plant's attack, making the pea plant vulnerable to Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size. Additionally, you can simply move the pea plant using Sumo Wrestler or Terrify into another lane, leaving them vulnerable to attack while losing the boost they gained from Torchwood. Moving this under a pea will greatly help you too, as it can not boost the pea. Gallery Torchwood_stats.png|Statistics Torchwood_card.png|Card Trivia *It is the first synergy card with its ability related to a tribe it does not belong to, the second being Gargologist. *It is the only basic tree card in the game. *It is one of the three tree cards in the game, the others being Poison Oak and Blazing Bark. **It is the only tree card in the Mega-Grow class. *When it is destroyed, it seems to combust into ashes. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common cards Category:Common plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Tree plants